Eye of the Storm
by ElysianPipedreams
Summary: On those harmonious, undisturbed days aboard the ship, between one whirlwind adventure and the next, Luffy has a hard time keeping his thoughts off of Nami, his alluring navigator. LuffyxNami, a fluffy smut
1. Games

**Disclaimer:** _ **MATURE CONTENT**_

 **I do not own One Piece.**

 **AN: Hello readers! This is my first go at writing a smut, and a fluffy one at that. Let me know how I did!**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: GAMES**

Sunlight glinted merrily on the glowing, turquoise waves as the Thousand Sunny floated lazily in the summery breeze, it's sails rippling contentedly as the ship gently rocked to and fro.

It was a gorgeous day on the Grand Line, not even a single feathery cloud speckling the azure sky above. The balmy air swept across Sunny's deck, ruffling the grass and sending sweet, earthy aromas swirling up Chopper's tingling nose.

"Aaaaah," he sighed, happily perched on his favourite spot; the homemade swing under the tree. He wiggled his little legs and leaned back, looking up at the young oak with shining eyes, gazing blissfully at the bright patches of blue still visible through the thick foliage. "What a beautiful day! If only it was like this forever."

"But, Chopper, that would be so _boring!_ " said Luffy dispassionately. He lay at peace on the lush deck, his favourite red shirt tossed carelessly aside. "Although," he added, as an afterthought, "I could get used to this."

He stretched out his rubbery limbs as long as he could be bothered to reach, weaving his fingers and toes in between the dewy emerald strands. He closed his eyes with a sigh, enjoying the feel of the ticklish turf against his bare skin.

"All those awful storms we had will definitely be worth it if this summer spell keeps up for as long as it has!" exclaimed a bikini-clad Nami from one of the two nearby deck chairs. She took a long sip from the sumptuous raspberry iced tea that Sanji had beseechingly prepared for herself and Robin.

"Yes, indeed." murmured the raven-haired archaeologist, who was occupying the other chair. She savoured, for a moment, the glowing warmth of the sunlight on her cheeks before turning another page and absorbing herself back into the leather-bound book resting on her lap.

Everyone had gathered onto the sun-soaked deck this morning, the perfect weather too tempting to continue the routine errands, watches and tasks at hand.

Usopp had followed Luffy's lead, stripping off his shirt and sinking into the springy grass, though he had long since fallen asleep in the mellow, drowsy heat, snoring quietly and muttering mismatched phrases.

"Captain Usopp will save you, ma'am..." he mumbled, drooling slightly. "That goat is far too manly..."

Zoro and Franky were relaxing on a picnic blanket under the oak tree, playing a gung ho game of cards under Chopper's watchful gaze.

Brook was balanced haphazardly on a thick branch of the baby oak, his thin legs dangling high above the little reindeer's head, cheerfully fiddling a sweet, lilting tune on his mahogany violin. The permanent grin on his ghostly face appeared bigger than ever in the bright sunlight.

Sanji had spent most of the morning in the kitchen, visibly bouncing at the idyllic view of the ladies in their tight swimwear, preparing luscious trays of umbrella-topped drinks. He was now serving them lavishly to said ladies, completely disregarding Luffy and Zoro's complaints of parched throats.

" _Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!_ " he gushed breathlessly, pushing the clinking glasses under their noses. "Would either of you care to taste my kiwi-melon mojitos? Perhaps the piña colada with a citrus twist? Why not some watermelon-mango punch with just a dash of coconut cream? I can do pineapples instead..."

"You know, I could really use something with _cherries_ right now, please, Sanji-kun." interjected Nami, considering the matter but taking a garishly blue cocktail from his tray anyway.

"Anything for you, Nami-swan!" Sanji cried, whirling away, his beverages balanced precariously in fumbling hands.

"Oi, love cook!" yelled Zoro angrily, his eyes flashing. "This is the _ninth_ time I've asked you! I could really use one of those cocktails myself, you know!"

" _Sanjiiiiii!_ " moaned Luffy, the corners of his mouth drooping. " _I_ want to taste! They sound so _good!_ "

"Yohohooo." Brook hummed quietly from his perch. "If it would, ah, not be a problem for you, Sanji-san, may I please also sample a drink?"

But it was to no avail. Sanji had already danced away back into the kitchen to whip out every cherry cocktail recipe that he knew and every recipe that he didn't. Franky guffawed loudly, slapping his thigh.

"And _that_ , crew," he said airily, casually displaying his winning hand on the picnic blanket, much to Zoro's outrage. "Is why you should always bring your own drinks to the party." He took a deep draught out of one of the many cola bottles he had carried out onto the deck with him, smacking his lips as the caramel-coloured liquid fizzed on his tongue and streamed refreshingly down his hot throat.

"Oi, Franky, could you give me some of that?" Zoro grumbled, throwing his useless set of cards down and staring longingly at the cold bottles, drops of condensation running temptingly down their curvy sides. "Please, man?"

"No can do, buddy." said Franky, shaking his head, his blue quiff flopping from side to side. "These're for medicinal purposes. Unless..." His eyes glinted wickedly. "You beat me in the next game."

Zoro rather hurriedly reshuffled the cards as Sanji burst out of the kitchen yet again, his trays overflowing with frosty glasses, a strong smell of cherries following him out.

Luffy laughed loudly, affection for his crew bubbling over. He closed his eyes, only to open them slightly again after a moment, peeking at each individual through his long, black eyelashes.

Fluffy, easily amused Chopper with his boundless medical knowledge, adorably squeaky laugh and the unsuspectedly deadly fighting ability he reservedly hid beneath his warm fur...

Muscly, stern-faced Zoro who had both the inhuman abilities of being able cut mountains with his katana and sleep for three days straight...

Hulking, easy-going Franky who always smelt of fresh, musky cola and could both build a small boat and choreograph a short dance routine in less than five minutes...

Blundering, sharp-eyed Usopp with his quick wit and explosive pachinko sets that seemed to have the side-effects of turning his legs and long nose into jelly at every dangerous situation...

Striking, serious-faced Robin who could mercilessly snap the backs of an entire fleet of Marines in seconds but still captivate you with the gentle smile that appeared on her fine features as she sunk herself into the creamy pages of a new book...

Chivalrous, romantic Sanji who could whip up a five-course meal in a matter of seconds, breaking bones and major organs effortlessly with his iron legs but seemingly oblivious to when his own heart got stomped on...

Courteous, talented Brook and his beautiful music notes that still hung dancing in the air long after his instrument had been laid down to rest, much like the invisible, deadly slashes his blade would create, silently waiting in the air for their master's cue...

And Nami. Luffy let his eyes drift on her for perhaps just a second or two longer than everyone else.

Nami...bubbly, mischievous Nami. She could guide a ship through a hurricane without batting an eyelash.

She could go shopping with a hundred beri and come back with full bags and an extra thousand beri in her pocket.

She could take down an enemy with a fearsome lightning strike before they had even noticed the storm cloud brewing above their heads.

She could produce welts the size of baseballs on the back of your head when she was mad at you.

And, man, she could wear a bikini so _damn_ well.

Luffy felt a slight twitch in his shorts as he discreetly continued to gaze at Nami's skimpily clad frame.

He felt a little guilty to be staring at her so lustfully. Sanji would be furious. He didn't think the rest of the crew would be entirely pleased either, although he knew they had all sneaked a peek at some point.

 _It's not like it's my fault_ , he sighed to himself. _Who wouldn't be able to stare at a gorgeous body like that when it's on show? Especially when the top-piece is just a little too small..._

His shorts twitched again. Luffy instinctively crossed his legs over, shuffling slightly on the grassy deck.

 _Lets not get lewd about it._

But it was true. The top half of her white bikini was visibly straining to cover up her voluminous chest. The majority of it was still unbearably easy to make out.

Unwillingly, his eyes flickered down. He could see perfectly the firm, round outline of each of her large, perky breasts, slightly curving up in the middle where her nipples were. What would it feel like to take one of those into his mouth and suck on it...?

Luffy hurriedly shook the thought out of his mind.

 _Jeez, don't get so carried away_ , he chastised himself, feeling the familiar arousal tightening his groin. He felt explicitly grateful that no one in his crew had eaten the Devil Fruit that gave them the power to read minds. The mere idea of this caused an uncomfortable heat to flush his cheeks.

"Are you alright, Luffy?" called Nami, much to his horror, glancing over at her captain with concern. "You look a little over-heated."

"M-me?" he spluttered, mortified. Nami cocked her head to one side, looking quizzical.

Luffy cleared his throat, habitually bringing his straw hat over his eyes as he pulled himself together. "Duh! Of course I'm alright, Nami!" he said briskly, shooting her a wide grin. "Just, uh, real thirsty."

"Oh! Sanji-kun, please give Luffy one of your drinks! We can't have the Captain getting heatstroke, now, can we?" Nami pleaded earnestly with the blonde cook, seemingly believing Luffy's excuse. "Oh, and Zoro, too." she added hastily as the swordsman opened his mouth, looking mutinous.

"Of course, Nami-san! Anything for you, my mellorine!" sang Sanji as he strode away towards the boys, his eyes glowing with adoration.

Luffy sat up, accepting the cool refreshment from Sanji. He sat cross-legged on the grass, swirling the ice around in his glass and sucking absent-mindedly on the straw, staring around at his nakama for a second time. He bit back a giggle as he listened to Zoro and Sanji arguing yet again, while Chopper tried desperately to calm them down, Brook chuckling at them from above.

"That cocktail is the same colour as the marimo on your head, shitty swordsman, are you sure it's safe for you to consume?"

"Shut the hell up, at least my hair actually looks like a man's, Curly Eyebrow Princess."

" _What_ did you just say to me, you decaying moss-head?!"

"You goddamn _heard_ me, you perverted Goldilocks!"

"Guys, please, I think you're both beautiful, okay? Why don't we play some more cards...?"

It was then that Brook laughed so hard that he accidentally fell out the tree, landing in a heap on top of Sanji, Chopper, Zoro, Franky and the picnic blanket, the six of them suddenly becoming a yelling, complaining, swearing mass of limbs, bones and checkered cloth.

Luffy burst out laughing. They were the best bunch in the world, no doubt...he'd never had so much fun in his entire life.

Nami caught his eye and smiled at him as the members of their crew disentangled themselves from each other, some audibly grumbling, others anxiously apologising. Luffy jumped slightly, flushing again. Was it just his imagination, or did her smile seem to widen?

Nami went back to the iced milkshake that she was stirring with a cocktail stick. It had a plump maraschino cherry stuck on the end.

Fully aware that Luffy was watching her, she pulled the stick slowly out from the milkshake, letting some of the thick, pink mixture drip temptingly back into the glass, before lifting it painstakingly up to her lips.

Luffy stiffened.

Deliberative and suggestive, Nami then began ever so delicately to lick the remaining milkshake off of the cherry with the tip of her cat-like tongue. She glanced at Luffy as she did so, naughtiness sparkling in her eyes.

Her captain blushed, his heart beginning to pound.

Nami smirked and slowly slid the rest of the cocktail stick gently into her mouth, giving him a coy wink.

Luffy dropped his eyes, unable to stand it, feeling his face and neck burn. He must be the same colour as that damn cherry by now.

She was toying with him.

 _And it was working._

His imagination went into overdrive, scenes of that same, sensual tongue on his hardening erection, sliding it deep into her mouth, licking his pleasure as if it too were drops of cherry milkshake...

"I'm, er, gonna take a shower." Luffy announced, scrambling to stand up. He fanned himself and sighed, trying to be as casual as possible. "This midday sun is a little too much for these rubber toes. Oh, Sanji, could you _pleeeease_ have a pirate bento ready for me when I come out?" he added, for extra effect.

"Coming right up, boss."

The ruse passed straight over nearly everyone's heads. Usopp was still fast asleep, Sanji was already retiring himself to the kitchen to prepare lunch, Brook was back up in the tree inventing melodies and Chopper, Franky and Zoro were all too engrossed in their latest card game to care. Robin nodded and smiled at him before returning to her book.

Nami, however, continued to gaze at him, her eyes blazing. The maraschino cocktail stick was still between her plump lips. She raised a seductive eyebrow at him.

Luffy bit his lip, forcing himself not to moan out loud. He knew she had seen but he turned hurriedly away anyway, half-running to the bathrooms.

Once inside the steamy shower room, he slammed the door behind him. He leant against it and slid wearily down onto the cool, tiled floor. Luffy glanced down at his shorts, thoroughly unsurprised by the large bulge at his crotch.

 _Damn it._

This had gone on for far too long now.

The strange tension between himself and Nami had begun from the second she'd broken down on Cocoyashi Island. He had felt a strange stirring in his heart as he watched her weep for him on the dusty footpath, pain radiating from each chocolate-brown iris. All he wanted was to see her smile again.

There was a moment when their eyes had met, determined black and helpless brown, and a spark had seemed to cut through the air between them, unsaid words spilling. Heart rates increasing, pupils widening.

And since then, Luffy had found himself taking much more notice of Nami than he had originally intended.

In the beginning, she was like any other crewmember, an extraordinary person that he wanted to share all his journeys with and would gladly sacrifice his own life for. But then he began to realise that with Nami, he wanted to share more than just spirited adventures around the globe.

Luffy often questioned whether love, dating and the like were even options for him. Wouldn't becoming the Pirate King require all of his focus? Pleasantly dizzying as it was to fall head-over-heels for Nami, he had been able to throw audacious thoughts of flowers, hand-holding and candle-lit dinners out of his mind for the time being.

But even if he locked away his true feelings, he could seem to do nothing about the burning sexual tension that ate viciously away at his insides, leaving him yearning despairingly after her.

As much as he adored Nami's personality, he couldn't ignore her beauty, her body, her raw sexual energy. She consumed his thoughts, his dreams. He was haunted.

And so, it seemed, was she.

On land, where they almost always got themselves tangled in perilous adventures and mishaps, there was no time to think about anything but survival and the enemy. But those warm days on the ship, when he was busy and shirtless, sweat glistening on his tanned skin, he would catch her staring at his lean, well-built body, wide eyes flickering over his defined muscles, travelling further down to come to a rest at the soft bulge underneath his shorts.

At first he would manage to ignore it, to turn away, to act like nothing had happened. But soon, the temptation would be too much. The sight of her hungry gaze turned him on. The bulge would stiffen. Nami would notice, a slow blush creeping across her cheeks, but she would only stare harder, the hint of a knowing smile playing on her lips until he finally felt it was far too dangerous to continue being in her presence and would leave hurriedly for the bathroom.

It always went on in the same fashion. Heated moments as they locked eyes across the room. Fiery brushes of skin as they passed each other by on the deck of the Sunny. The longing he could hear in her voice as she bid him goodnight. Accidentally on purpose peeks as she bent over, sat down or walked past him. Little phrases and requests loaded with second meanings.

"Oh, I'm so tense and worked up today. I could really use something to help me relax. Any ideas, Luffy?"

"Hey Luffy, could you button this up for me?"

"Luffy, do you think this top is too tight around the chest?"

"Is it raining, Captain? I feel a little wet."

 _Driving him crazy._

Luffy bit his lip as his hardness strained tight against the fabric of his shorts.

 _The milkshake incident of today._

His hands seemed to unzip his fly all by themselves.

 _Her little tongue licking the end of that shiny cherry._

His fingers were already wrapped around his rock-hard cock.

 _Thick, pinky milkshake dripping down her throat._

A thrill of pleasure flooded through his tense body as his hand brushed up the length of his member.

 _Her perfect mouth sucking on that cocktail stick, sliding it deep inside, her breasts pulled tight against a too-small bikini, hidden wetness pooling between her legs..._

Luffy moaned out loud, unable to stand it. He let the images of Nami flood his mind as his hand moved swiftly and desperately up and down his throbbing dick, his pleasure already dribbling from its tip.

Nothing could arouse him like she could. He wanted her so bad. He wanted to push his hardness straight into her wet centre and fuck her until she was screaming his name, listening to her moan in wild ecstasy.

A muffled voice came through from the other side of the door.

"Luffy? Are you in the bath yet?"

 _Fuck._

Panicking, Luffy hurriedly whipped his hands away from himself and scrambled away from the door, diving into the large, square bath at the back of the room. This endeavour turned out to be rather painful as the deep tub was still completely empty.

"Just a minute!" he yelled, ignoring the stinging skin of the arm that he had landed on. Luffy hastily pressed the buttons of the little wall-set control pad at a random, concentrating only on filling the bath up as quickly as he could. A circular panel slid from the top of the dome-shaped ceiling, quickly followed by a powerful gush of water.

 _Shit, I must've set the pressure too high!_ Luffy despaired, vaguely remembering Franky's warnings about playing with the controls, before he was head-butted by the fierce jet. His skin began to burn.

 _And the temperature too. But that can't be helped now. At least it's filling up fast._

Emerging from the depths of the now-full bathtub, his hair dripping steadily into his eyes, he then squeezed out a ridiculous amount of bubble-bath from one of the small bottles nestled in a basket on the side of the tub and impatiently lathered it up into a quivering mass of sweet-smelling foam that floated on top of the steaming water.

Once he was satisfied that it looked like he had been in the bathtub the whole time, he leaned back, double-checked that everything sensitive was covered up and called out, "Yeah, come in!"

The door creaked open and in walked Nami.

" _Nami!_ " Luffy yelped, scandalised. He swallowed a considerable amount of bath water in his shock, sending the watery foam flying. Nami strode into the sweltering bathroom and stood with her hands on her hips while Luffy tried desperately to hide both his manhood and the fact that he was choking on chamomile-scented bubbles.

"Hey, Captain." said Nami, looking over at him, amused. "Why are you so jumpy today? Sanji just sent me to ask you whether you wanted duck or octopus in your dumplings. Or both. Well, _technically_ he asked Franky to do it, but..." She met his gaze with a wicked glint in her eyes, crossing her arms together so that her breasts strained even tighter against the bikini top. "I said I would."

"Oh, really?" said Luffy weakly, rubbing his chest and sinking back underneath the foam. "Why's that? You looked pretty happy on that deck chair with Robin."

"Oh, well yeah, I was..." said Nami, taking a step forward. She began to glisten slightly as the hot steam condensed on her peachy skin. She pulled her hair out of it's tight ponytail, the amber-coloured strands coming to a rest on her smooth shoulders. "But I just thought I'd come check on you. You seemed a little flushed out there. I was worried you were getting sick."

"The weather..." Luffy muttered, colour rising in his cheeks again. He pretended like he could not see her smirking, like he did not notice her inching closer and closer to the tub, as if he was not conscious of her chocolate-brown eyes smouldering sexily at him.

 _Dammit, Nami!_ he thought angrily. _You've got to quit cornering me like this._

"Yeah, it's _sooo_ hot out there, isn't it, Cap?" Nami cooed sweetly, perching herself strategically on the edge of the bath and patting him on the head. Luffy stared determinedly in front of him with what he thought was a dignified expression, well aware that he was making himself highly obvious but choosing not to care.

Nami dipped her fingers into the searing foam. "So then tell me why," she said quietly, taking her wet hand and using it to turn his face to look at hers. He felt his skin burn where her fingertips touched him. "This water is even hotter than the air outside?"

Luffy locked his gaze with hers for a moment, unable to respond.

And then suddenly, as if some invisible force had compelled him to do so, he grabbed her roughly by the waist and pulled her into the tub with him. A moment later, Nami emerged spluttering from the water, gasping for air.

" _Luf -!_ "

That was all she had time to cry out before Luffy's lips attacked hers, his strong hands fiercely pressing her bikini-clad frame against his own bare body.

A frozen moment of warmth and fireworks as their mouths collided, moulding effortlessly together.

And then, without warning, all the pent-up tension, frustration and lust inside of him exploded in a tsunami wave of desire.

Luffy pushed his tongue aggressively between Nami's lips, electricity shooting through his veins. She sighed in pleasure and darted her own soft tongue into the sensitive areas of his mouth.

" _Luffy._ " she moaned as his hardening manhood brushed over the bare skin of her stomach. She bit lightly on his lower lip, twisting her fingers into his damp hair. Luffy shuddered in exhilaration, his own fingers tightening desperately on her waist, one hand brushing down over her voluptuous backside.

They made out breathlessly in the clouded bathtub, melting into each other's bodies, their tongues battling for dominance. Every nerve in Luffy's body was on fire as he held Nami, sighing fervently against her dripping skin and listening to her impassioned moans in his ear as his throbbing dick rubbed hard against the thin fabric between her legs.

Suddenly, he stopped.

Nami broke away and stared questioningly at him, her breathing heavy. A small thrill of fear ran through her body. Luffy's eyes were flashing, his mouth set. He was angry with her, tempered by her teasing. But the trepidation only made her hotter and more impatient.

"You've been toying with me, Nami." Luffy growled, gently moving his hips gently forward. She bit her lip, her back arching slightly as his length brushed over the little button above her centre.

"Luffy, I - " she tried to say, but he silenced her with another rough kiss.

"You like your games, don't ya, Miss Navigator?" he whispered, thrusting his hips lightly forwards again. The fingers still entwined in his hair clenched painfully tight against his scalp. Luffy hid a smile.

"Mmm." Nami sighed, her rosy lips parting in pleasure. Impatient, she tried to grind her hips against his crotch, loving the sensation, wanting more, but Luffy's grip on her waist suddenly became iron-like and she found that she could not move.

"Well, guess what?" he murmured huskily, brushing her neck with his lips. This sensation, coupled with the incredibly pleasurable feel of his hardness rubbing slowly over her centre caused Nami to cry out in sheer frustration. "I know how to play too."

"Oh, fuck me, Luffy, _please!_ " Nami moaned, struggling against his tight hold.

Luffy hushed her with another kiss, but it was softer than the last. Burning arousal was coursing through his veins. The adrenaline rush that had driven him to drag her into his arms was fading fast, replaced by uncontrollable need.

Her body, her moans, her words, her warm and wet skin...they were breaking him, tearing at his resolve, brushing away his annoyance, and he found himself sighing, "Yes, Nami", and pulling down her little bikini bottoms.

There was another knock on the door.

For the second time that day, Luffy found himself choking on foam.

" _Shit, shit, shit!_ " Nami whispered, looking panicked, untangling her fingers from Luffy's hair. His hands fell hurriedly off of her body as she clambered out of the tub, snatching a fluffy towel from the selection on the wall and quickly wiping the bath water off of her skin and out of her hair.

Luffy, meanwhile, was lathering up enough fresh bubbles to cover up his rock-hard erection.

As soon as Nami had deemed herself dry enough, shoving the soaked towel in a nearby laundry hamper and scraping her damp hair back into a tight ponytail at lightning speed, she stood in the middle of the room with her arms folded as if she had been there the entire time. There was another knock, louder than the first.

"Come in!" Luffy called out in a voice as laid-back as he could manage.

The door swung open and in plodded Usopp, looking rather drowsy.

"Sanji made me wake up and go find you two for his order, you've been gone for like a million years, Nami." Usopp grumbled as he trudged inside, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Luffy felt a little relieved. Usopp was not usually one to pick up on anything suspicious.

"Oh, I was just leaving!" Nami fluttered, letting out a slightly anxious laugh as she nervously tucked behind her ears the damp bangs that had not quite made into her messy ponytail. Usopp's eyes opened a little wider. He looked curiously at her.

Luffy winced. Too obvious, even for a dozy Usopp.

"What's up with you?" Usopp demanded, raising his eyebrows at Nami. "You sound a little weird."

 ** _THUNK!_**

"On second thoughts," Usopp gasped, doubling over and clutching his throbbing head. "You sound just fine."

"Yeah, I'd better do." Nami muttered threateningly, starting to walk out of the bathroom. She turned around and glanced at Luffy. A spark ran through his body as their eyes met, her chocolate irises sparkling shyly. He felt himself blushing.

"I'll tell Sanji to make duck, then, okay, Luffy?" Nami said, her tone becoming oddly gentle, turning away to hide her smile. "We got a fresh supply of meat on the last island."

"Mmm yum, duck!" Luffy cooed, looking excited, but still sounding a little half-hearted. Usually he would feel ready to fly off of the watchtower at the thought of Sanji's food, but even the appeal of that had lost its leading place to the electric enticement that was Nami.

He watched her leave, perfect curves swinging behind her as she went. She was beautiful.

A burst of happiness suddenly flooded through him and a much more Luffy-esque beam spread over his face.

"Hungry, are we?" Usopp said, looking amused at Luffy's joyful expression. "You'd better finish up soon, Sanji's food doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Yeah, I know, I'll be done in a bit!" Luffy replied, grinning. His hand played absent-mindedly with the bubbles still floating on the surface of the water. They had previously been dripping off of Nami's silky skin.

"What were you two even talking about for so long in here?" Usopp asked as he turned to follow the girl in question out of the door.

Luffy smiled to himself.

"Games." he replied.

* * *

 **Phew! I just love Luffy x Nami. Heart eyes upon heart eyes.**

 **So how was that? Let me know in a cheeky review or two, I'd appreciate it!**

 **Chapter 2 coming at ya x**

 _\- ElysianPipedreams_


	2. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** _ **MATURE CONTENT**_

 **I do not own One Piece.**

 **AN: Hello hello helloooo, chapter 2 can be found below! Bombshells will drop.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 – SECRETS**

"Nami-san, Robin-chan, if you would please follow me. Dinner is served." said Sanji courteously, holding out a serviette-covered arm to the two women, the picture of gallantry. The evening sun was beginning to sink in the sky behind him, turning his honeyed hair into glimmering strands of gold.

"Ooh, thank you Sanji, I'm starved!" sighed Nami, linking her arm with the blonde cook and allowing him to pull her up from the deck chair, much to his explosive excitement.

"Me too. This heat sure builds up an appetite." said Robin softy. She took Sanji's other arm, letting him lead herself and Nami up the staircase and into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're hungry, ladies, I made your favourites tonight. Bellemère-san's recipe mandarin chicken for you, Nami-swan, and a delicious tiramisu dessert for you, Robin-chwan." said Sanji as he gently ushered them through the door and into the brightly lit dining area, smiling sweetly. "I guarantee them to be a true culinary experience. Now, if you would kindly excuse me, I'll just go and fetch the rest of the crew."

He turned around, the door lightly closing behind him.

" _OI, MORONS!_ " he yelled, wheeling towards the deck, the charming smile melting off of his face. " _FOOD'S UP!_ Come get it."

He stalked back into the kitchen.

" _FOOOOOOD!_ " Luffy boomed, racing across the deck and scrambling up the stairs like a newborn puppy. He burst through the kitchen door, skidding slightly on the scrubbed wooden floor, before leaping recklessly onto one of the polished benches. He sat before the heavenly sight of a heavily-laden table filled with dishes upon dishes of Sanji's aromatic food.

"Smells good today, Swirly, is this tonkatsu?" asked Franky appreciatively as he followed Luffy into the dining area, popping a steaming piece of breaded pork into his mouth. "Just like Kokoro-san used to make. I love this shit."

"Manners, please, boys, we have ladies at the table!" scolded Sanji, handing the cyborg a warm plate and smacking Luffy hard on the head as he tried, and failed, to sneakily to pull ten dishes towards him at once.

"Where's your centrepiece, Sanji?" said Chopper wonderingly as he, Usopp, Zoro and Brook found their places at the table.

There was a large, empty silver platter sitting in the middle of the long table, nestled among the other tottering plates of delicious-smelling food. Usually, this was where Sanji's heavily anticipated main dish of the day would take its place, and the absence of it nearly terrified Luffy to his very core.

" _Sanjiiiii_ , you didn't _forget_ the main dish, did you?!" he wailed, his mouth drooping again in that adorable fashion that both irritated and endeared his crew mates.

"Of course I didn't forget, _baka!_ " Sanji laughed, spinning a large glinting kitchen knife and an impeccably shiny spatula effortlessly between careful fingers. He walked over to the stove, igniting the flames and setting various pots and pans on top of the burning hobs. "I'm making it hot off the press."

"Ah, fresh fish." Usopp sighed as Sanji unveiled a large tub full of yellowtail tuna and salmon, yesterday afternoon's catch, lying under a protective covering on the counter-top.

" _SUGEEEEE!_ " Luffy yelled, positively quivering with excitement. "Sanji, I want fifty!"

"You aren't getting fifty!" Sanji barked, as he threw the fish expertly into the sizzling pans, his hands flying as he meticulously added various oils, spices, herbs and sauces. A mouth-wateringly tantalising scent wafted under the noses of the Straw-hat crew. "You've been eating my supplies into oblivion lately, Luffy, my limit for you today is twenty, no more, no less. Got it?"

"But Sanji -"

"Shut up, or you get none at all!"

Luffy buried his head sadly in his bowl of miso soup but said no more. Chopper, who was sitting next to him, gave him a sympathetic glance.

"I'll give you a few of mine." he whispered kindly to his disheartened friend. Luffy's face lit up and he gave the fluffy reindeer an affectionate poke.

But a few minutes later, Luffy found that the right side of the mountain piled high on the platter, sectioned off by Sanji especially for him, contained not just twenty, not even fifty, but _sixty_ delectable fillets of fish.

"Sorry I snapped. You're still a pain in my ass, though." Sanji murmured good-naturedly in Luffy's ear as he walked past his captain's head to pour Robin another drink.

Luffy winked at him, gesturing towards his already profusely laden plate.

The meal went on it's regular fashion, the crew immersing themselves into Sanji's ambrosial dinner. At first, the only noises that could be heard in the galley was the quiet tinkle of cutlery and the delicate sound of soft chewing (or, in Luffy's case, loud gulps) but, as the evening went on, and the dishes slowly reduced in size, the general chatter, laughter and song began and the atmosphere grew as bright as the well-lit kitchen.

"So then I told her, 'Yeah, I'll stay the night with you, but only if you can handle things that are big and hard.'" giggled Franky as he relived one of his many naughty stories from his nightly escapades in Water 7.

"What did she say to that?" Usopp said, smirking as he absent-mindedly polished his pachinko sets.

"If I was her, I would have slapped you right in the face, Franky." said Nami, sticking her tongue out, one eye on the conversation and the other on the new map she was intently poring over. "You're so gross."

"Don't come for me like that." grinned Franky, fiddling with a small piece of driftwood and a lone nail that he had found on the deck. "She swooned, I swear it. This girl says, 'Like what, handsome? I can handle any size.'"

"Jeez. And you said?" chuckled Zoro. He leaned back against the glossy wooden walls of the kitchen and downed the last drops of the sake bottle in his hand.

Franky paused for a moment. The crew all gazed eagerly at him, waiting for the climax of the story.

"I dropped my pants and showed her my robot cock." he said slyly. "And she fainted on the spot."

The Straw Hats burst out laughing.

"You fiend, Franky! That poor lady!" groaned Sanji, accidentally dropping the plate he was washing as his hands shook from merriment.

"I bet my antlers that you just left her lying there, didn't you, you evil cyborg?" said Chopper, wiping tears of laughter away from his round eyes.

Franky shrugged, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Maybe. And then I may have also gone and found a new girl who didn't care what she was fucking, so long as it was shaped like a dick." The crew groaned in unison, clutching their stomachs.

"Mr. Cyborg is terribly crude." said Robin with a light giggle.

"You're too funny, Franky." laughed Luffy loudly, clapping his hands together as he polished off the remainder of the dessert dishes.

"Meh, those were my prime days." said Franky, waving one airy hand and holding out the little moving model of Chopper with the other, which he had quietly constructed amidst the chatter. He passed it to the little reindeer himself, who squealed with joy. "I'm a tamed man now."

"Oh please, you've disappeared into the night with a chick at least once in almost _every_ town we've stopped by in." scoffed Zoro, reaching for another bottle.

"Shut up, Zoro, so have _you_." Nami chimed in, rolling her eyes. Zoro flushed, but smirked, clearly feeling self-congratulatory. Robin laughed.

"I do always see Mr. Swordsman approached at the bar by the most beautiful women in the room." she said quietly, her striking indigo eyes sparkling. "I wonder why that is?"

"Because he gives off feminine vibes and all things naturally gravitate to their own kind?" muttered Sanji, viciously scrubbing a spoon with the air of someone trying to remove cement with a tissue. "It's a matter of familiarity."

Usopp and Luffy bit back their laughter, but Zoro seemingly chose to ignore this jibe and flashed Robin a charming smile.

"I must be the most beautiful man in the room, then, by that logic. Beautiful people would gravitate towards their own kind." he said, smoothing back his scruffy green hair. He grinned. "Which explains why the love cook is only ever approached by the mangy dogs on the street. It's a matter of, ah, _familiarity_."

Sanji furiously threw a fork at him, at which point Zoro seized one of Usopp's shiny pachinko balls and exploded it straight onto Sanji's head.

" _Hey_ , I just finished polishing that one!" Usopp wailed angrily as Sanji and Zoro flew into full-blown combat, yelling obscenities at each other. Chopper danced around them, hopping from foot to foot, pleading desperately for their attention, as Sanji's smoking hair had caught fire and Zoro was already sporting a bloody rip in his shirt.

"You shitty rotten piece of marimo shit! Go back to the fucking compost heap where you belong!" yelled Sanji, landing a superb double roundhouse kick on Zoro's shoulder.

"I'll kill you, you fucking wannabe-Romeo princess! Only once you're safely back in the kitchen where _you_ belong, shitty lady-boy!" bellowed Zoro, a whirlwind of deadly air-slashes catching Sanji straight in the stomach.

"You guys, please!" called Chopper tearfully. "There isn't enough bandages and morphine in the world to stitch you two back up if you blow each other into a million pieces!"

Brook decided now would be as good a time as ever to strike up a tune, pulling out his mahogany violin and starting a lively song.

"Yohohooo, and a bottle of rum..."

Franky joined in with full energy, grabbing Robin's hands and pulling her to feet. Robin laughed gaily as he swung her round and round in a lively dance of his own invention. She grabbed Usopp's hand, wiping the irritated look from his face, and the three of them waltzed around the manic kitchen to the merry melody of Brook's favourite song.

Luffy laughed uncontrollably as yet another chaotic scene of the day unfolded in front of his eyes. As he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, he locked gazes with Nami, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table, observing their frolicsome nakama with an mixture of pained frustration and buoyant amusement. His heart skipped a beat.

He must have coloured up a little because a smile instantly tugged at her lips.

 _Her soft, delicious lips._

Luffy's imagination floated away into idyllic visions of his and Nami's steamy morning escapade. He felt almost cheated of her; in that moment when they had collided, her delicious body had been his, slick with bath water and kisses, their every limb entwined, melting into each other.

His aching hardness had just made contact with her warm centre before Usopp had knocked on the door, sending them both into a panicked frenzy. She had pulled up her panties at lightning speed, leaping out of the bath tub with all the agility of a gymnast.

When he had been left alone to finish his bath, Luffy felt he had never been more aroused in his entire life. He wanted to sprint after her, slam her to the deck and fuck her on the grass until she was screaming his name into the sky. He needed her to the point of it being unbearable, and he had been so _painfully_ close...

He knew that he simply could not go on in his typical, happy-go-lucky manner unless he had had her, at least once.

While he could seemingly disregard all of the emotional confusion, his sexual appetite for Nami seemed unable to be tamed. She was all he could think about; she ate at his thoughts until all that was left was her naked body writhing against his, moaning softly into his ear.

The idea of spending another night in his hammock, alone in his captain's quarters, imagining Nami in every lucid position he could think of, while his hand moved desperately against his pining manhood, incensed him. It was a lustful craving; he hungered after her.

So when, amidst the madness inside the kitchen, Nami suddenly stood up, her twinkling eyes still latched onto his, and tilted her head subtly towards the half-open door, giving him a flirtatious wink before slipping quietly away, Luffy's loins imploded.

He barely waited ten seconds before bounding out in her wake, closing the kitchen door gently behind him, muting the noise inside. He glanced around his immediate surroundings. She didn't seem to be there.

"Nami?" he whispered into the developing darkness.

Nothing. Just the soft rustle of the oak tree leaves and the gentle swish of the mild evening waves lapping against the Sunny's wooden sides.

He walked across the upper deck, checking the other side of the kitchen cabin. Still nothing.

Luffy sighed.

"Nami, I really -"

 _ **THUD!**_

Luffy found himself pushed roughly against the hard cabin wall. He barely had a moment to gasp before Nami's lips collided with his, passionately kissing him until he was almost struggling for air. His hands found her waist, trying to inch her away before he passed out from oxygen deprivation.

Nami smiled, giving him a quick bite on his lower lip.

"Hey, handsome." she whispered, breaking apart and standing away from him with her hands held coyly behind her back.

Luffy took a moment to regain his breathing abilities. His heart, however, would not slow. He gazed at her in awe; her beauty was radiant, bathed in the golden glow of the setting sun.

"That was one hell of a hello, Nami." he laughed, pawing at her hand. Her chocolate eyes glistened.

"I had a lot of pent-up feelings." she replied, smirking. "I haven't stopped thinking about your behaviour back there in the bathroom, Mr. I-Know-How-To-Play-Too."

Luffy grinned, taking her other hand and pulling her soft body into his arms. He kissed her gently on her forehead, before trailing his lips down the side of her face and grazing her neck. Nami stifled a moan.

At this, Luffy couldn't help but grab her by the ass and lift her up into a deep kiss.

"I didn't think you could be this sexy." she giggled as they broke apart, wrapping her legs around his waist and placing her arms tenderly around his neck. "You've not spoken to me that way before."

"That's usually my 'you're about to lose' battle voice." Luffy admitted sheepishly. He turned and pushed her back gently against the cabin wall for support.

"Well, damn." Nami murmured, touching her nose to his. "It sure won against _me_. I wish we hadn't been interrupted."

"Me too." said Luffy softly. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. "It got me really worked up."

Nami wriggled mischievously in his arms. "Come meet me tonight in the watchtower stock room?" she said quietly, nibbling his lip suggestively. "I'll loosen you up."

Luffy suppressed a moan, excitement bubbling up in his stomach. "You bet." he whispered in her ear. Nami's eyes shone. She gave him a swift, but deep, kiss and then dropped back down onto the floor.

"Until tonight, then, Captain." she whispered, squeezing his hand. She jogged lightly down the deck and disappeared back into the lively kitchen.

Luffy stood still for a moment, watching the last inches of the swollen sun slip beneath the waves, leaning against the spot where Nami's back had just been pressed.

 _I always knew becoming a pirate was a good idea,_ he thought, smiling to himself. The thought of what would come tonight sent a pleasant shiver through his body.

He turned, ready to go and sneak back through the kitchen door, when he felt something. A presence. The light shift in the air that occured when someone else was breathing close to you.

He whipped around.

"Tonight, huh, Captain?" said a deep voice, coming from the duskiness that lay beyond the brightly lit kitchen windows. A tall figure stepped out from the shadows, a selection of katanas hanging at his waist.

" _ZORO!_ " Luffy yelled, panicking. "What - what are you - did you - have you been spying on us - uh, I mean, me - _this whole time?!_ "

Zoro grinned at him, leaning casually against the wall.

"I came out the back door to throw some bad fish overboard for that damn eyebrow cook. Chopper's orders. I _was_ wondering where you and Nami had got to." He raised his eyebrows. "I think I've found my answer."

"Eh? What are you talking about? We were just getting some fresh air, not talking about nothing in particular, nothing inappropriate or anything…" Luffy babbled, colouring up. Zoro held his hand up to silence him.

"Luffy, I heard everything."

Luffy gulped.

"E-everything?" he stammered.

"Everything."

"Even the part about - ?"

"Everything."

"Oh. Okay." Luffy swallowed hard again, looking carefully at his friend for the tell-tale signs that he ought to run, follow the rotten seafood and throw himself over the side of the ship too before Zoro cut his balls off.

But the swordsman didn't look angry. Rather, his expression was one of deep amusement.

"If you're worried I'm gonna tell someone about you and Nami," he said, smirking. "I won't. I'll let you deal with _that_ kettle of fish in your own time."

Luffy breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thanks." he said weakly.

Zoro waved his hand dismissively. "Bros always gotta look out for each other, Luffy." he said lightly. "Besides..." A slow smile spread across his face. "I can't wait to see the look on that stupid love cook's face when he finds out that you got to sleep with Nami before he did."

Luffy winced. "Yeah, I'm not really looking forward to that part." he muttered. "Sanji might never cook for me aga - "

He stopped. Zoro raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Luffy's eyes grew wide. "Sanji might never _cook_ for me again!" he exclaimed, looking positively thunderstruck.

Zoro laughed.

"You idiot." he said, shaking his head. "Does food really matter that much to you? Never mind, actually." he added hastily, noticing at the blazing look on his captain's face.

Luffy moaned, holding his face in his hands. "It's not really about the food." he admitted in a muffled voice. "It's the rest of crew. I'm pretty sure they're all probably gonna kill me for this."

Zoro nodded understandingly, clapping him on the shoulder. "It'll be alright, man. Best case scenario, they'll all just be jealous that you're banging the hot chick and they're not."

Luffy smiled into his fingers. He looked up.

"Okay, but how are _you_ so calm about all this?" he asked incredulously. Of all the people on board the Sunny, he had expected Zoro's level of anger at the idea of him and Nami fooling around behind closed doors to be second only to Sanji's.

Zoro shuffled a little on the spot. "Alright." he said finally. "Let's go sit on the deck. I gotta tell you about something. Now's a good a time as any."

"Okay..." said Luffy slowly, looking surprised as followed Zoro onto the deck. He sat opposite him while the swordsman leant against the oak tree, his hands resting behind his head. "What's up?"

Zoro looked at his captain closely for a moment. "I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I know it's, like, _taboo_ for nakama to mess around with other nakama on a pirate ship," he began. "But...sometimes...it can't be helped, you know?"

"I know." said Luffy, pulling a face.

Zoro snorted. "Right. Yeah, well...it really can't. We all have needs...and it's worse when a girl is just _there_ , you know...and being out at sea really takes a toll on your sex life. Right?"

"Right..." Luffy frowned. "Where are you going with this, Zoro?"

"Well...uh..." said Zoro. He paused, smiling slightly, a glint in his eye. "Robin and I fucked."

Luffy gaped at him.

"You _what?!_ "

"We fucked." Zoro repeated calmly.

" _No way!_ "

"I'm serious."

"You _and_ Robin?"

"No, just me, Robin was in the next room. Obviously me and Robin!"

"Liar!"

"I'm _not_ lying, bro." said Zoro, looking rather pleased with himself. "It was more than once." he added slyly.

Luffy made a noise halfway between a outraged gasp and an admiring squeak. "Zoro, you devil!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. "One of those beautiful women in the bar she was talking about earlier must have been Robin herself!"

"You guys never notice it, but we're always dropping hints like that at each other. That's why I'm not mad." said Zoro, pulling a wry face. "It'd be super hypocritical, you know I don't do that shit."

"Ayyy..." Luffy sighed in relief. "I guess I'm not the only one, then. So go on, tell me." He grinned wickedly at the swordsman. "How'd it happen?"

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. "Animal magnetism?"

"Oh, please," laughed Luffy. "I'm serious. As captain, I need to know about the finer details, so I can decide whether or not to hang you."

"And as captain, you really shouldn't be going around fingering the navigator." Zoro shot back.

Luffy hung his head, admitting defeat.

"Wow, yeah, okay." he said, unable to resist a smile. "But tell me."

"Hoping for tips?" Zoro asked, smirking.

"...no."

Zoro laughed.

"Alright, alright." he said good-naturedly. "It was after we got back to Water 7 and we were waiting for Franky to finish building the Sunny. I figured me and Robin could use some time to catch up after the whole Enies Lobby incident, so I asked her to come out to dinner with me one night. I think you were still dead asleep at this point."

"You went on a date with Robin while I was asleep?" Luffy said, his mouth dropping open. "What else did I miss?!"

"It wasn't a _date_ date." said Zoro, rolling his eyes. "We just went to eat one night, only the two of us. Chopper was too busy tending to you and your wounds, Usopp was still hiding from us, as if he thought none of us had noticed, and Sanji and Nami thought nothing of it. Neither did we, really, until after dinner."

"I'll take that to mean dessert was good." said Luffy, waggling his eyebrows.

Zoro threw him a withering look but sniggered all the same.

"Excellent." he said, grinning. "After we finished, we decided to take the long route along the shore to get back to the dock…and we got to talking so we sat down on the beach for a while...and I told her that, it was embarrassing but, I'd really missed her being around when she'd disappeared...and she told me that she'd actually missed seeing me too..."

Zoro's eyes glazed over slightly as he reminisced. "And, yeah, I dunno Luffy. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew, we were just getting dirty on the sand."

"Damn." said Luffy appreciatively. "You must have some serious moves if you managed to get Nico Robin to put out."

"That's the thing, though." said Zoro, a soft smile playing around his lips. "She wanted it too."

"She _did?!_ " Luffy gasped, clapping both hands to his cheeks. "The world is ending, I'm sure of it."

"She kissed me first." said Zoro smugly. "We were just looking at each other and she leaned in. And then after that, I stopped thinking rationally. When I came to after _that_ , she was naked, I was naked…the rest is history."

Luffy gazed at him in admiration. Zoro was so mellow, he didn't seem even slightly perturbed about going into the minute details. Luffy felt that any recollection of sex _he_ confided in someone else would be an awkward, babbling, stammering mess of a story.

"Did you guys...I mean, like, did she...?" Luffy failed to finish his sentence. He gestured to his mouth and then his crotch.

"Not that time. That was just pure sex. But the next time was in the Galley-La cabin. We were alone, and," said Zoro, grinning. "We did the whole thing. All the foreplay and all the good stuff. Older women, man." he added, sighing wistfully.

"I bet she's had loads of experience, though, she's way older than us. You must be real good in bed to have her after to you, Zoro." said Luffy in awe.

"I reckon I'm not bad." said Zoro modestly, sticking his tongue out. "She bit me quite a few times. Had to put a hand on her mouth too to stop her screaming out loud so that no one'd come running."

"Well, aren't you just the sex connoisseur!" laughed Luffy. "Do you guys still...?"

"Oh, yeah." replied Zoro, the tiniest hint of a blush rising on his cheeks. "She usually sneaks into my cabin in the early hours of dawn, well before any of you guys are up. It's been happening a lot lately, we're a bit addicted."

"You really must show her a good time then." said Luffy playfully. "Nico Robin completely helpless at the hands of Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro grinned sheepishly. "Afterwards, she's always totally out of breath. She isn't like normal Robin at all. She's...wild and...excited. Real beautiful."

Luffy looked at Zoro, studying his friend thoughtfully. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Zoro didn't respond for a moment, the composure fading from his face.

"I don't know." he admitted finally. "I'm still trying to figure that one out. Usually, one crazy night is good enough for me. But I keep wanting to go back to her. I reckoned it's just 'cause I see her every day. She really is awesome. But she's not just awesome physically, you know? It feels..."

He looked up into the boughs of the young oak, struggling to find the words.

"Different, I suppose. Not like sleeping with random girls. She's hotter than them, yeah, but it's more the connection. There's a lot of chemistry. We're good together. And she makes me feel good about myself too."

"I feel that way when I'm with Nami." said Luffy quietly. He picked at a blade of grass, thinking. What Zoro had said about _chemistry_...he and Nami definitely had it. The way their bodies had just melted together with hardly any effort...

Zoro watched his captain's eyes mist over for a little while. Then he cleared his throat, looking, for the first time, a little anxious.

"Hey, Luffy..." he said seriously. "We gotta be careful with these girls, you know. They're our nakama"

Luffy pulled himself reluctantly away from his Nami-filled daydreams.

"Yeah." he said heavily. "They're nakama. And that's the most important thing."

"So maybe we ought to keep all this on the down-low for a while?" Zoro suggested. His fingers trailed slowly up and down the edges of his sheathed katana. "I mean, I have been, but...I only want you in on my situation right now.

"I won't say anything. It's a secret. I'm not messing up this crew." promised Luffy. "But Zoro, there's just something about her that makes me feel...that _differen_ ce that you talked about. I'd jump in front of a train for my nakama, no problem...but for Nami, I feel like I'd jump in front of a hundred."

"I understand." Zoro replied mildly. "I think I'm kinda starting to feel that way about Robin. But I dunno yet. I don't know if I even wanna think about it. It's...weird." He dragged his fingers wearily down his rugged cheeks. "Ugh, feelings, man. This is why I prefer the whole kiss-and-don't-tell thing. No strings."

"Yeah, I get you." said Luffy, his expression troubled. He gazed up at the clear sky, now sprinkled with stars. They reflected in his large, inky irises, giving the impression of little galaxies swirling in his eyes. "I said to myself I wouldn't think about any of it until after I found One Piece and became the next Pirate King...but, dude, I can't get her out of my head."

"I suppose, if she's the one, she'll be with you the whole way through. Taking the next step with you after the end of the road." said Zoro matter-of-factly.

Luffy stared at him in surprise. "That was pretty deep, Zoro." he said, impressed.

"Am I not allowed to be sentimental sometimes?!" Zoro snapped, looking annoyed.

"Well, uh, to be honest -"

" _Huh?!_ "

"Nothing!"

* * *

 **These wayward boys! Let me know what you thought of this little interlude before we follow Luffy into the watch room tonight…**

 **I so appreciate those of you that have already, read, reviewed and showered me with favourites!**

 **Thank you lovelies x**

 _\- ElysianPipedreams_


	3. Stop

**Disclaimer:** _ **MATURE CONTENT (x2 IN THIS CASE)**_

 **I do not own One Piece.**

 **AN: Good morning/afternoon to you! Cheers for coming back for more. Here we dive into some good Chapter 3 lovin'…**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 – STOP**

It was midnight on the Grand Line, the Sunny floating undisturbed under a sky of twinkling velvet. Its deck was silent aside from the slight rustle of the grass in the breeze and the soothing splash of the surrounding ocean waves. The majority of the Straw-hats were fast asleep, the rhythmic risings and fallings of their chests matching the restful bobbing of their sweet-tempered ship.

But Luffy, he lay wide-awake in his quarters, dizzy with anticipation.

Since the first inklings of his infatuation with Nami had begun to stir in his heart, this was the turning point that he had long pinned his hopes on. Their daylight antics were the prelude to what the night would bring. Luffy's skin still buzzed with the echoes of her peachy form, heavy on his.

With a groan, he squeezed his eyes shut and ran his fingers through dishevelled hair, where her electric fingertips had left their burns.

 _This girl is driving me crazy!_

He sat up, deciding he could not waste another second devoid of Nami's dazzling loveliness. Determinedly swinging himself off of his hammock, he gave his bedhead one anxious last glance in the mirror before slipping out the door.

He tiptoed noiselessly across the boat, listening out for any stirring of his crew, until he came to the bottom of the large watchtower. As Sunny's flags rippled contentedly above him, Luffy took a deep breath and darted swiftly inside the makeshift stock room.

It was empty, bathed in moonlight.

Feeling his nerves starting to kick in, Luffy waited, leaning against a wooden storage box as the butterflies ached in his stomach. The moment that had played in head countless times before had come, and it was almost surreal.

And while he was terribly, unbearably, _excruciatingly_ excited, it was also one of the most daunting things he felt he had ever encountered. Give him a fight with the Shichibukai any day over this.

 _Where is she?_ Luffy wondered, as his anxiety continued to bubble. _Has she changed her mind?_

His thoughts began to cloud over.

 _Is this gonna make things weird between us? What if she tells someone else in the crew and they freak? Am I gonna be good enough?_

His palms started to feel sweaty.

 _God, she's so beautiful. I have to do her justice. What if I do something awkward? What if I don't make her feel good? Oh god, what if I can't make her cu - "_

The door creaked open. Luffy's breath caught in his chest, his rapid mind suddenly rendered blank.

She walked in, liquid silver shining in her hair and brushing her face, the most achingly gorgeous sight he had ever known.

" _Nami_." he sighed, all his worries fluttering away into the night.

"Luffy." Nami sang back, smiling as she shut the door gently behind her. She slinked towards him, dressed only in a tiny pair of shorts and a soft, low-necked cotton tank. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Cap."

Luffy stared openly at her delicately-clad figure, drinking in everything from the smooth shape of her toned calves; her sultry, pillowy thighs; the soft curve of her round hips; the shamelessly sensual strain of her large bust against her too-small outfit...

"You...I..." he stammered, starting to feel dizzy again. It was like looking directly into the sun. "Nami, you are _so_ beautiful. _So_ hot."

Nami ducked her head, giggling. She gazed up at him with a roll of her eyes, a fragile blush nevertheless creeping across her cheeks. Luffy's heart tingled. _Oh, angel…_

"Stop it, Luffy, you're too sweet." she cooed demurely. She was standing in front of him now, entwining her fingers around his. He suddenly felt rather punch-drunk.

"You know, I'd imagined this _scenario_ a thousand times," she continued, her voice as steady as the hands she used to guide his around her waist. She tugged at his shirt, which he willingly allowed her to lift up over his head, and tossed it calmly aside. "All summer nights and beach kisses and rose petals in the bedroom."

"Uhhhh..." was all Luffy could manage, lost in her smouldering eyes and seductive whispers, his heart racing a mile a second. She was leaning closer towards him. His bare skin inflamed as she pressed her breasts to his chest.

"But in all honesty, Captain..." she breathed, gently brushing her ample lips over his red-hot ear. She smelled like sea salt and honey.

 _I love when you call me that. Never stop calling me that._

Luffy couldn't move. His legs were jelly. He was pretty sure his brain had imploded.

Nami paused, her breath heavy on his neck, his hot on her shoulder.

Suddenly, she gasped, unravelling in his arms.

" _Screw that!_ " she moaned, fiercely grabbing his hardened crotch, her eyes blazing with lust. Luffy groaned, pleasure shooting along every vein in his body.

"Fuck me, Luffy."

Her words sent lightning coursing through the depths of his soul, and he found himself sighing, "Yes Nami," for the second time that day, before her lips crashed, passionate and senseless, into his.

 _Oh god._

She was fire. She scorched through every last piece of him, rendering him numb and disconnected.

And she felt fucking amazing.

Luffy savoured every kiss, every nibble, every blistering mark she left on his face, his neck, his collarbones. His hands found her plump behind, squeezing it through dazed fingers, forcing her warm torso against his own. She moaned into his mouth, taking his bottom lip seductively between her teeth, and began to unbutton his pants with fumbling fingers.

He could barely take it.

"You sexy little slut, Nami." he mumbled, hardly realising what he was saying in the steamy haze of their caresses. She looked at him in surprise, but the hard bite of her lip told him that she approved.

 _Okay…lets go along with that._

He felt his confidence mounting, teasing his hand into the back of her shorts and running the other through her fragrant hair. Nami moaned.

"Say that again." she breathed, nuzzling at his neck. Her cheeks were flushed roses, her eyes burning gold.

Luffy pulled away and, for a moment, simply stared lovingly at her pink complexion. Then, out of pure need, he lifted her up by the ass and unceremoniously threw her down onto a pile of old delivery sacks, still chock-full of packing hay.

" _What the_ \- "

Nami gasped, the wind completely knocked out of her. Luffy swallowed a laugh and leaped on top, forcing her hands up above her head.

 _Playtime._

"I said - ", he whispered into her ear, using one hand to keep her arms in place, and the other to brazenly pull down her flimsy shorts.

She shuddered.

"You are -", he continued to murmur, throwing the shorts out of sight. There was nothing underneath. He stifled a pained groan and fervidly parted her thighs. He nestled himself between her legs, tenderly rubbing his crotch against hers. She began to moan again.

"Luffy, I - " she began, but he quietened her with an abrupt kiss. He let go of her arms.

"A sexy - "

He lifted her shirt and kissed her burning navel. She was trembling, nails digging into his back.

"Little - "

His lips found her groin, trailing further down. He poked her centre lightly with his finger and found it soaked. She mewled, beginning to pant.

 _"Slut."_

"Oh Luffy, _please!_ "

Nami cried out as Luffy's mouth enveloped her centre, his hot tongue exploring every sensitive ridge, bump and gap. She moaned endlessly, pulling at his hair with her fingers, legs high in the sky.

 _"Oh god!"_

She tasted like sweet syrup. Luffy was in heaven. Hands firmly on her thighs, he continued to go down on her with a passionate vengeance.

 _Man…I could do this all day..._

Nami began to writhe in his arms, contorting with pleasure. She gasped for air as he continued to work on her, desperate for more.

"Just like that! Oh, keep going, keep going..."

Luffy hummed in acknowledgement, relishing in her satisfaction.

 _How could anyone be this delicious?_

He kept up a rhythm, giving time to her gratification, replying to her convulsions with light changes in pressure. She was throbbing under his touch and he was lost in her ambrosial body.

 _I cannot wait to fuck you._

Soon, he began to feel her tense underneath his hands. Her moans became higher, faster. His name spilled from her lips.

 _"Luffy!"_ Nami gasped, her back arching. He tightened his grip on her waist and continued tracing out patterns with his tongue.

 _I'm so fucking horny._

"Luffy, oh god!"

 _Yes, Nami?_

His hands found her supple breasts, nipples erect, damp with sweat. She quivered, her centre tightening.

 _Wow, so this is happening._

"I'm gonna cum!" she moaned. He could feel her rising to her climax.

 _Unbelievable._

"Right there!"

 _That's it._

 _"Luffy!"_

Her scream cut through the air. She tried to muffle it with a bite onto the sack nearest her head, her hands curling into tight fistfuls of the burlap material.

" _Yes._ " Luffy moaned, kissing her pulsing centre.

Nami convulsed above his head as she released, overwhelmed by floods of pleasure. Luffy moved from between her legs up to her neck, laying soft kisses all over her flushed chest.

Still riding his adrenaline-fuelled wave of boldness, his fingers darted in and out of her dripping centre. He rubbed her swollen button with his thumb, holding her as she orgasmed. She moaned weakly in his ear.

"It's too much, Luffy." she whimpered. She pawed at his hand. Her eyes met his as he lifted his head up to hers. She smiled, brushing her wearied lips along his jaw before softly kissing his own.

Luffy's heart skipped a beat. He sunk himself back into her chocolate eyes; they were wild, still sparkling with hot desire. His fingers did not move.

"Then tell me to stop." he murmured back, continuing to play with her.

She didn't.

* * *

 **If only you could just write out what you want your lover to do to you…how simple would life be?**

 **Anyways, do let me know what you thought of this little round of foreplay, hehe. Chapter 4 is a-coming!**

 **Thank you for your kind words yet again** **x**

 _\- ElysianPipedreams_


End file.
